Mommy's Danny
by Courtylyn13
Summary: just a short stories of Danny and Maddie a Mother/Son Fluff
1. Mommy's Danny

Mommy's Danny (I Dont Own Danny Phantom)

* * *

10 years ago in the Fenton household Maddie and Jack sat at their kitchen table reading the newspaper, of course Jack had the comics. Suddenly 4 year old Danny Fenton walked in to the kitchen carrying a piece of paper.

"Mommy, I drew this for you." Danny said as he shook this mother's leg to get her attention. Maddie looked down at her little boy and smiled. "Lets see it." Maddie said as she placed her little boy in her lap.

Taking the picture from her little boy, she saw this crayon drawing of what looked like to be the both of them riding Dinosaurs.

"Aw isn't that sweet. You did a great job Danny. Jack look at what Danny did." Jack looked up from his news paper comics and smiled at the sight before him.

"How cute, to bad he didn't draw us destroying ghosts." Maddie sighed and place Danny in the seat next to Jack well she taped Danny's picture to the fridge. Danny watched his dad drink his coffee and place it back on the table. Danny looked at his dad then at the mug.

His small hands reached out and picked up the mug he quickly took a small sip, but suddenly suck out his tongue in disgust "Yuck." Maddie who had seen the whole thing laughed, " Here Danny have some of my soda." Danny smiled at his mom was she took her seat.

He climb back in to her lap and took the cup of pop she handed him. " I love you mommy." he said before taking a sip. "Aw, I love you too my Danny." she gave her son a tight hug and a kiss on the head .

* * *

I was watching Danny Phantom - Maternal Instinct; and I thought of this, and thought I was cute!


	2. Sneaky Dinos and Cookies

**Sneaky Dinosaurs and Cookies. (I don't not own Danny Phantom)**

* * *

Maddie sat on the living room couch reading a romantic novel, just passing the time well Jack and Jazz were at the dentist. Jack refused to get his teeth cleaned with out someone there to hold his hand. Since Jazz was only 8 she couldn't stay home alone to watch Danny.

Turning the page of her book Maddie sighed. She was bored. With her husband and eldest child gone she could have the opportunity to work on some of Jack's non-working inventions but with Danny upstairs sleeping she feared he might need her and be unable to hear him call for her.

Maddie cursed at Jack in her head for destroying the baby monitors, sure Danny was a little to old for them but it gave her a since of security when he wasn't in the room with her. She could watch TV but she was afraid it would awake up Danny. He needed his naps so he wouldn't be crabby later in the day. Maddie looked at the book in her hands sighing once more, she didn't even know why she had borrowed it from the neighbor, maybe it was because Nancy had raved how good it was, but Maddie was bored out her mind. Sure a tall dark handsome man riding up on a horse to sweep you off you're feet to a wonderland was a nice thought but it was to cheesy for her, but she keep reading.

Sitting at the top of the stairs Danny looked down on his mom holding his teddy bear, he was supposed to be napping but he wasn't tried and after fifteen minutes of laying in bed he decided to see what his mom was doing. Danny was bored as well watching his mother read.

Danny's eyes widen and his hands flew up to his nose covering the sound of a sneeze, hoping his mother wouldn't hear and send him back to bed. In the process his little teddy bear fall down the stairs landing at the down right in front of his mother's view. Gasping quietly he quickly made his way back to his room and throwing the covers over him pretending to sleep in case his mother came to check on him.

Hearing a sound from the stairs Maddie looked up to see Danny's bear and smiled he was trying to be sneaky. Getting up from her seat she walked over to the bear. Picking it up she made her way to Danny's room, most likely pretending to be asleep just like his father when he didn't want to do chores.

Opening his door she could see him in bed his eyes closed tight and made a slight snoring sound, Maddie smiled. Walking over to his bed and leading down so she could be face to face with her son when he sat up in bed she lightly shook him. "Danny, sweet heart wake up." Not leading on she knew he was faking.

He open his eyes and blinked, he sat up and stretched. "Hi mommy is my nap over?" he asked sleep fully. Maddie nodded and held up his bear, "You're little friend tried to sneak down stairs, while you're were napping. Probably trying to get some of the cookies I baked."

Danny faked a gasp. " Bad teddy!" he exclaimed taking the bear from his mom. "We were to nap like mommy told us to do." Maddie let out a small giggle.

"That's right teddy, now you cant have a cookie." Danny frowned she must know teddy fell only because he was out of bed. "But Danny you may have one for being such a good boy!" Danny's face light up he hadn't been caught!

Danny let out a yay and ran down stairs his mother fallowing close behind. When they were downstairs Maddie lifted Danny on to the couch. "I'll get you some cookies and we'll watch a movie." Danny gave an even bigger smile to his mom.

Maddie handed Danny a small plate of cookies and a sippy cup of milk turning she looked at the movie selection they had for the kids. The Swan Princess was Jazz's favorite and the brave little toaster was Jack's, knowing Danny had seen them way to much. She choose the Land Before Time, Knowing he loved dinosaurs like all little boys do.

They sat and watched the movie and ate their cookies, Maddie was about to take another cookie when Danny grabbed her arm in fear, looking at the TV she saw a long neck and a T-Rex fighting. Maddie placed an arm around Danny to comfort him. Not to long after that she heard a sniffle from her lap.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked realizing Danny was crying. Danny looked up at his mom with slightly red eyes.

"Little Foot all alone, his mommy died." Maddie wanted to laugh at Danny's cuteness, but knew it was wrong. "Its alright, its just a movie honey."

"No!" Danny yelled throwing his little arms around her waist or at least trying. "What if a T-Rex got you! I don't want you to die!" Maddie pulled Danny into her lap. "Aw Baby, I'm not going anywhere! I'll be here with you for as long as you need me."

"So you'll be here forever?" Maddie wiped some of Danny tears way.

"Forever and ever, I promise." Maddie kissed Danny's forehead as he smiled.

"Good" Danny snuggled in to his mother's embrace "Daddy cant cook cookies like you!" Danny and Maddie laughed, enjoying their time together.

* * *

Yea…I'm bored can you tell? I was watching TV and this hit me. So I wrote it and thought it was cute.


End file.
